My Father's Girlfriend
by everycloudhas
Summary: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" "NO! She's young enough to be your daughter!" Love will bring them together? AU OOC? HELL YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

_(This will be the last new story I post. I just needed this to counter the rather depressing previous story.)(So, not to worry all my stories will be completed.)_

He did not believe.

He did not trust his heart but the organ in a higer position.

Kurosaki Ichigo simply did not believe what he cannot see and touch.

There was no such thing as love as love sight.

If that was the case, why was the girl in his arms who was staring at him with what he was sure of it, an equally thunderstruck expression on her cute heart-shaped face which was causing his heart to go into overdrive.

As quickly as he has caught hold of her when she crashed into him, she removed herself from him just as fast, apologizing and bowing before she has disappeared from his sight.

His trusty brain has failed him and the organ whose main and only sole purpose was for circulating blood was screaming for him to go after her and find out what was happening to him.

But it was too late and by the time his brain has started to reboot, the first thing it was conscious of was,

_'What the hell just happen!?'_

(彼女)

"It happened, it happened!"

Two pairs of startled eyes stared inquistive at the bubbly excited girl who seemed to have bounced through the glass doors.

"Rangiku-san! It came true! It happened!" She repeated, almost unable to believe it herself.

The pair of wicked blue eyes twinkled mischievously before the owner remembered what she has been doing before being disturbed.

"Orihime-chan, we have a client." Matsumoto Rangiku gave the gentleman seated in front a smile before turning to fixed her young employee a mock stern glare.

"Oh. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my rudeness." Embarrassed, a red-faced Inoue Orihime apologized and bowed.

With her head still facing the floor, she did not realized that the client has gotten up till he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Nonsense! What's there to be sorry for? I should be thanking you for such a joyful sight so early in the morning." He patted her on the shoulders rather enthusiastically as he admired the blushing beauty in front of him.

"If it's not too personal, do you mind sharing with an old man what made you so elated this gloomy morning."

"But you are not that old and it is a sunny day." Orihime contradicted truthfully.

"Matsumoto-san, where did you find this gem? With your permission, could she divulge a tiny piece of her happiness to us lowly commoners or failing that, can I hug her?" The client grinned smarmily.

Rangiku saw Orihime shrank from being treated in an all too friendly way. She was trying not to offend the customer by being too obvious in distancing herself from him.

Rangiku decided to choose the lesser of the two evils. She suggested for him to be seated before asking Orihime if she was willing to disclose what made her so happy. She made such to let her know she should only do so if she was comfortable with it.

Orihime put on her thinking face completed with a scrunched up face and a finger on the chin.

Why not? Good news are supposed to be shared among friends and though they have only just met, he seemed nice although a little too touchy-freely.

She gave them a little self-conscious smile.

She went all glassy eyes and Rangiku was suddenly afraid of what was to come out of her imaginative employee's mouth.

(彼女)

No matter how he tried, Kurosaki Ichigo could not get the image of the auburn-hair beauty out of his mind.

_'Stupid brain. You can't trust anything nowadays.'_

He was getting more and more frustrated. He did not let himself get attracted to the opposite sex so easily. In fact due to having to prove himself because of his hair color, he just concentrated on his studies and now his work. Hell, to his crazy old man he was batting for the other team simply because he has never shown any interest or brought home any girls to introduce to the 'weeping in front of his mom's picture and lamenting his failure as a father' old man.

So why her? Why now? Could it be he's having a quarter life crisis? Was he regretting what he has not done for the past few years? Why don't he just admit she's damn attractive and he's thinking with the other organ besides the two main ones.

Ughhh! This is killing him. Work, he should get back to work. Work will keep him occupied and not waste time on long lustrous hair, bewitching bright eyes and almost impossible to resist shimmering soft..., The cellphone ringtone roused him from his uncontrollable sinful fantasy before it evolved into... What was he hoping for it to be? What was happening to him?

WORK! He should definitely get back to work, right after he answered his cellphone.

(彼女)

"So, I will see you at my place this evening. You really do not want me to perform my gentleman's duty by accompanying you to my humble abode."

Orihime successfully suppressed her giggles. She just grinned happily.

"I will be fine, Kurosaki-sensei."

"No, no, no, Hime-chan." Kurosaki Isshin wagged his finger like a happy dog's tail in front of Orihime.

"Remember what we have discussed, it is Isshin to you if we are going to pull this off." He reminded her of their or rather his ingenious plan.

"That's right. Sorry Kuro...," She corrected herself. "Isshin-san." And she beamed angelically at him.

'_I hope I am doing the right thing and this sweet innocent angel will not get hurt in any way._' Isshin thought to himself as he took his leave with this solemn consideration to himself.

Orihime waved to Isshin until he was out of sight.

"He is nice, isn't he?."

"That old fox. I don't trust him."

"Rangiku-san! How can you say that about someone as friendly and fun as Kurosaki-sensei?" Orhime chided her employer and mentor.

"It's Isshin-san, remember and you make him out to be like a dog."

"I know. I will only address him as Isshin-san when we are with his son. And Kurosaki-sensei does remind one of a cuddly overgrown puppy." Orihime gushed as she imagined what kind of canine the whiskered doctor could be.

Knowing what her young friend was daydreaming about, Rangiku gave Orihime a soft tap on the head.

"He's a wolf. Who knows whether he is really doing it for his son or trying to snag a hottie like you. You better be careful when you are at his home. I still don't believe I bought into his harebrained scheme." Rangiku glanced at Orihime worryingly. "Maybe we should refuse this job. Something's not right about it."

"Don't worry Rangiku-san. I trust him. Didn't you notice how attentive he was when I was recalling my destiny. He even assured me to trust in fate, wasn't that supportive of him?"

"Supportive? You're too trusting Hime." Rangiku warned her.

"Rangiku-san," Orihime began softly. "Do you think I will see him again?"

Rangiku looked at the face which was filled with both hope and fear. She sighed. Who was she to burst the princess's bubbles?

"You have waited all your life for it to happen, since it came true this morning, it proved you were right in waiting so yes, you will see him again."

Orihime's mind kept repeating what Rangiku-san just said, '_you will see him again, you will see him again,** I will see**_ **_him again_**.' Her heart was thumping in agreement as well.

(彼女)

Kurosaki Ichigo was relieved his father called him at that moment. He was daydreaming like a giggly teenage girl over a idol. But she was stunning enough to be one though. With a face like hers and that body.

Ughhh! Focus, he needed to focus.

He was also grateful to his dad. Dinner with the family would distract him from a certain auburn-haired stranger.

That was what she was to him, a stranger.

And it was not as if he will ever see her again.

(彼女)

_(Thanx for reading.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi everyone, did I mention this is C-R-A-C-K!)**

**(Enjoy and please do tell me what you guys think of it.)**

**(Dedicated to everybody who needs a little laughter in their life right now.)**

(彼女)

He did not want to believe.

Kurosaki Ichigo did not believe in fate, coincidences or anything that hinges upon luck or even the supernatural.

But how was he to explain the girl who has been teasing his conscious the whole day was standing right at his family home entrance.

Maybe it was a mirage, it was really hot for it or his poor brain must have finally snapped from all the fantasies overload and his triumphant heart was giving him what he wanted to see.

"Orihime-chan!"

If his father could see her, it must not be an illusion.

Definitely not an mirage for his father was smothering her with one of his bear hug.

HUG! He's touching her! That lecherous old dog!

Ichigo stomped loudly towards them intending to save the girl from his father.

"Yo!" He announced his arrival totally forgetting about his father's so-called physical training for him.

Releasing his victim from his deadly grip, Kurosaki Isshin greeted his son with a kick to his body.

Distracted by the auburn-haired beauty, Ichigo was knocked to the ground by the not so unexpected attack.

At first Orihime was relieved to be release from Kurosaki-sensei's hold but her relief soon turned into surprise when she witnessed him kicking the poor innocent boy.

Panicking, she squatted to assist the wounded one on the ground. She was going to ask him if he was alright and did he need any help in getting up when she saw his face.

She gasped. '_It's him. It's him.** IT IS REALLY HIM!**'_

Her hands which were ready to help him to his feet mere seconds ago were suddenly hesitant in touching him.

"A-Are you a-alright?"

Somehow she managed to stutter out her concern despite the heated gaze fixed on her.

Ichigo did not answer her. Instead he continued to gaze at her while he stood up.

He has to lower his head just a little to continue with his intensifying scrutiny of her. He drank in every tiny detail of what he could not believe to be a real person. She must be a goddess sent to tempt an unbeliever back into worshiping...

Whoa! What the hell was really happening to him. He did not ogle at women and he definitely do not spout such romanticism clack.

And though he knew he should not, he continued to stare at the living goddess in front of him.

Inoue Orihime wished she was brave enough to keep her eyes on Ichigo but it was difficult, it was like staring at the sun, tried as she might, she could not, slowly she began to lower first her eyes and then her head.

Ichigo wanted to shout, _'Lift your head up! Grant me to worship the beauty that pleases my eye.'_

Holy crap! What's he becoming? He tried to resist but as a lover of Shakespeare and the line, '**Beauty a slander but** **in her fair face**,' certainly applied to her.

Next thing you know, he will be touching her like his perverted old man. Wait, why is his hand moving towards her chin, is it cause his eyes, they felt lonely for not having a heavenly vision to dwell upon. His fingers were just inches away from her smooth soft skin.

The forgotten older gentleman was watching the whole scene unfolding before him with a self-satisfying smug look. Anyone would have thought Kurosaki Isshin would be annoy with his son and the blushing beauty for having a moment and totally ignoring him but wouldn't you want to know the truth?

He hates to break up the picture perfect couple's reunion but to play the bad guy, sometimes you just have to play the part.

"Now that everybody's here, let's get to know each other better." His loud voice startled the young ones who quickly wiped away the longing glances they have and moved to put some distance between themselves. Isshin put an arm on each of their shoulders and together the three off them went in the house.

(彼女)

"Orihime-chan, these are my children. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu." Isshin made the necessary introduction with his eyes on his only son as his daughters were already told of his cunning scheme. He was very interested to see his son's reaction to the bombshell he was going to drop on the poor unsuspecting boy.

"Fruit from my loins, this pretty young thing here is Inoue Orihime," He paused for a dramatic effect, turned to look at Ichigo, first one pair, then the other pair of eyes followed their father's direction. They did not want to miss it.

"My girlfriend."

Silence.

Then the explosion.

"WHAT!?"

"Old man, can I speak to you in private?"

"K-Kurosaki-sensei, m-may I have a word with you?"

Isshin looked at the two persons who have made this request of him. The fuming red-faced orange-hair scowling son of his and the flustering blushing auburn-hair stammering supposedly girlfriend of his.

"Why, I didn't realize I'm so popular?" He puffed up with self-importance. "Ichigo, why don't you go and wash up first while I talk to our guest. It would be rude of me to keep a beautiful girl waiting, wouldn't it?"

Ichigo looked like he was not going to budge and he was game for a fight with his father but after glancing at Orihime, he just turned around and walked off without a word to anyone.

He heard his father telling her not to shy and reminding her to call him by his given name.

She appeared petrified. Could it be his father was forcing her to do something against her will. If that's the case, he was going to bash some sense into his father and rescue the girl ... for himself? He was doing a hatchet job on his father over a stranger, scratch that his father's allegedly girlfriend. Girl? With those curves?

Why was he feeling rather hot all of a sudden? Cold water! He needed cold water to cool down. Must be the crazy weather they have been having.

The slamming of the bathroom door was heard.

"Kurosaki-sensei,"

"Hime-chan, you must remember it's Isshin." Isshin interrupted Orihime with a prompt.

"That's just it, Kurosaki-sensei, I do not want to continue with what we have discussed." Orihime was almost in tears. First she was elated when she saw _him_ again but to carry on with what they were supposed to do will only make _him_ hate her.

"And why not?" Isshin made sure he has his 'doctor-treating-a-difficult-patient' face.

Orihime was a little shocked with this totally different personality change from the good doctor.

She glanced about to check if anybody else was listening in. Yuzu has gone to the kitchen to continue with making dinner and Karin was watching a soccer match on tv. And the one who was making her heart performing a solo drum act during a rock concert, she guesses he must still be in the bathroom so she needed to make it fast and straight to the point.

"Kurosaki-sensei,_ he_ is the _one_."

Isshin feigned ignorance. "Who's the one?"

Orihime was feeling exasperated, "The _one_ I told you this morning. Fate. Destiny. Love at first sight.**_ THE ONE_**!" She used short single words and almost shouted loudly at the last two. She covered her mouth with her hands. She guessed her face must be as red as those fiery red lipsticks Rangiku-san loved.

Pretending to finally understand as to who 'the one' was, Isshin answered her in a sagely manner. "Oh. I see. The one you have been waiting all your life for. I get the orange hair, scowling face and all that but you also did mention he was beautiful. Now Ichigo is my fresh and blood but I won't go so far as to suggest he is beautiful."

"But he is. Like the fruit that he shares his name with. Bright, fresh and juicy." The innocence of the princess.

Karin who was only pretending to be interested in the twenty-two men on the field give or take; the referees, linesman, managers, coaches, and of course, the ball was trying hard not to snicker outright.

Kurosaki Isshin looked at the girl who has just compared his son to a fruit. Is she being serious? Does she know there's more than one meaning to being classified as a fruit. Dumbfounded he questioned her.

"A fruit is a fruit, right? I meant it in the nicest way but I do know what you are referring to." She gave him the sweetest smile that totally disarmed him.

"That is why I cannot farther assist you in your plan of seeking love for your son." Orihime continued before Isshin has his wits back.

When he did, he took both of Orihime's hands in his larger ones and gave her a determined gaze. "Hime-chan, you believe in fate, right?"

She nodded.

"Then it must be fate that brought you here,"_ 'Or me'_ He mentally added.

"But I do not want _him_ to hate me when he finds out what we did?" Orihime was terrified once Ichigo found out they have been lying to him, her love for him will not be even given a chance to blossom.

"Nonsense my dear, you must have faith. Trust in fate." _'And me._' Isshin gleefully mentally added again.

He held both her hands really tight and looked right in her eyes. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be, no matter how many obstacles you have to overcome, understand?"

Orihime swallowed and said in a hushed tone. "I know with my heart _he_ is the_ one_ but what if I am not the one for him." She was pleading for some sort of assurance from the wise doctor.

"That's why you have to go through with the scheming, (clear throat) sorry, something was struck in my throat, where was I, oh, you sticking to the scheme. It's the only way to find out if my dumb-ass son deserve someone like you."

"Kurosaki-sensai, you should not talk of your son that way." Orihime ticked off Isshin and pouted.

"Defending him already, eh?" Isshin teased hopefully for him, his prospective daughter-in-law.

Orihime could feel her cheeks becoming warm, she has to say something but Isshin beat her to it.

"So you will do it."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Ichigo, my boy. Let me properly introduce you to the soon to be the latest addition to our family."

'Oh, if only looks could seriously maimed a person.' Ichigo thought spitefully and frowned at the hands holding.

Orihime followed the direction of his sight and tried in vain to pulled her hands from Isshin.

Suddenly he released her and with a not so gentle or subtle move, Isshin shoved the princess towards her prince.

"What the..." Ichigo caught Orihime before she fell right into him.

This was the second time today that he has her in his arms and dare he admit it, it felt even better the second time round.

They stared at each other with an unreadable expression on their faces.

It was a Kodak moment, if only he could take pictures and videos of the romantic scene playing out right before his eyes.

Isshin sighed rather loudly.

"Ichigo, please release my girlfriend, Inoue Orihime from your covetous clutches."

Hearing the word 'girlfriend', Ichigo released Orihime in a flash.

He was about to give his stupid old man a vicious tongue-lashing when he heard the softly spoken words,

"Thank you for catching me, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned to the rapidly reddening girl/woman who was timidly giving him a grateful smile.

"It was nothing Inoue." He managed to answer though his head and heart were not as clear as the reply.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have another moment.

"Kurosaki, Inoue. Why are we being so formal? Ichigo, this is Orihime, Orihime,this is Ichigo."

The old man was really pushing it. "Kurosaki will be fine, right Inoue?"

Orihime agreed by nodding. Remembering Ichigo wanted to talk to his father, she told them she was just going to the kitchen to help Yuzu.

"Inoue, how old are you?" Ichigo asked halting her escape.

"I will be twenty-four in September." She replied and seeing there was nothing more required of her, she bowed and walked to the kitchen.

Ichigo kept quiet till he saw Orihime was out of earshot.

Then the interrogation began.

"How did you meet her? How long have you known her? Are you forcing her to do something against her will? Is she blackmailing you? What the hell is happening?" The questions came spilling out from Ichigo's mouth.

"Whoa, so many questions. I will just tell you the most important one as I don't want to repeat myself when I explain to your sisters later." And the most important question was,

"Ichigo, do you believe in love at first sight?" Isshin asked his son seriously.

"WHAT?! NO! She's young enough to be your daughter!" Ichigo sputtered out his disbelief.

"Didn't you hear what she said, she's going to be twenty-four. Karin and Yuzu are nowhere near that age, so how could she be my daughter?" Isshin asked calmly.

It is not patricide if enormous amount of stupidity is involved, is it?

"She is the same age as me, you stupid old man!" Ichigo rubbed his head in frustration fearful of what his free hands might do.

"But you are my son, not my daughter."

Ichigo stared at his father slacked-jawed.

"Wait, is there something you are not telling me, my son? Could it be you want to be my daughter instead of my son? It will be disappointing and I will be heart broken but I love you and I will support you in whatever way you want me too. Feel free to live your life!" Isshin gave his son a comforting hug.

Ichigo hit his father while removing himself. He was going to hit him again when something started to bug him.

"You said something about love at first sight, is it the same for her?"

"Yes," Ichigo felt his heart stopped beating, "but not with me." His father continued and so did his heart.

"It was someone she bumped into this morning." His heart was on a drum-roll.

"Did she say anything about him?" Ichigo choked out.

"Just that he was beautiful to her." Isshin shrugged.

"Beautiful? A man?" He was beautiful, right?

"Yes, yes."

"If you know she is not in love with you, why are you introducing her as your girlfriend?"

"She might not love me now but who can tell what will happen in the future."

"How about the one she fell in love at first sight?" Ichigo tried to make his father understand the foolishness of his unrequited love.

"It's not like she will ever see him again, I am here now and I am going to make the most of it. As my son, are you going to help me find my small piece of happiness." He pleaded with his son passionately.

Ichigo did not know how to answer his father.

How could he tell his father that the person he was interested in might be in love with his one and only son.

And the son has, he did not know what it is but it was sure as hell not brotherly affection for the intended one.

"Dinner is ready." Yuzu announced.

Saved by food.

Ichigo was not looking forward to dinner with his family and his father's girlfriend.

(彼女)

**(Thanx for reading.)**


	3. Chapter 3

(_Thanks for the reviews. Hmm, am I repeating myself. Just a short chapter. I have wanted to finish the dinner scene in this chapter but, anyway... Enjoy!)_

(彼女)

Why was this happening to him? The sheer torture of sitting next to the one who was causing him to have all kind of tingly sensation all over his body, right down to his finger tips. He tried to ignore the accidental brushes of her arm but every time she realized she has inadvertently touched him, she would turn to him, faced him timidly and smiled apologetically. And every time he would just grunt out a reply of sorts and went back to pigging out at his food. He did not even know what he was stuffing his face with.

All he was conscious of was the auburn-haired princess by his side. He could not even join in the dinner conversation, he was afraid of what his heart might prompt him to say. So he just ate his dinner like a good little boy with not so innocent childlike thoughts floating in his head.

As usual it was all his stupid old man's fault. He wanted the auburn-haired beauty to sit next to him and his baby girl on the other side. Ichigo thought he was going to sit next to his youngest sister but Karin planted her butt next to her twin with a victorious smirk at him. The next instance, his father has to boom out, "Ichigo, sit next to Hime-chan. You don't want her to think you dislike her, right? Or are you afraid you can't control your urges by being next to a temptation such is her." He pointed to Orihime as he suggestively leered at Ichigo. Ichigo threw his father the dirtiest meanest glare he could muster and sat down next to the blushing girl.

Orihime managed to grace him with a shy little smile and from then on he did not know what he was feeding himself with. And yes, thanks to his old man, he has urges but luckily they were all in his mind.

"How are you enjoying your meal, Orihime-chan?" Ichigo heard his smarmy father asked her.

"Thank you for asking, Kurosaki-sensei. It's very delicious. You are an excellent cook, Yuzu-chan." Orihime warmly praised the younger girl who smiled happily in return but before she could say her thanks her father was already talking to Orihime again.

"Hime-chan, just how do I get you to address me as Isshin?" He adopted a sad Basset Hound appearance. Big sad droopy eyes pleaded at her.

Orihime was troubled. She has agreed to go along with Kurosaki-sensei's plan but if she were too be overly friendly with him what would his son think of her when the plan blew right open?

Everybody at the table could see Orihime was feeling uncomfortable as to what Isshin has requested of her.

Her small fair hands were no longer bringing the delicacies to her mouth instead they interlocked with each other and her thumbs were playing '_catch me if you can'._

Ichigo could see the distress in her face, he wanted to separate her hands from each other and hold the small, he was sure of it, trembling hands in his own big strong ones.

Instead he just fixed his father with another annoyed look and ordered him to lay off the poor girl.

"If she's unwilling to do it then she does not have to do it." He glanced at the girl he defended. She was staring at her hands and so he could not see the emotions on her face.

"But Ichigo," His father whined. " By addressing me as 'sensei', there seemed to be a barrier to our developing relationship and... it makes me feel old."

Developing? Relationship? Old?

"There is and will never be a 'relationship' between," Ichigo glanced at Orihime who happened to look up at that very moment and he sworn he saw gratitude and admiration shimmering in her sparkling eyes. He returned her gaze with a softer version of his normally '_don't give a damn_' scowl. Then he glared at his father and sneered. "Inoue and you, you stupid old man. That's right, you are old." He finished with a jibe to his father's vanity.

Isshin let out a crestfallen sob of epic proportion. He laid his hands on his heart. He stared at his son sorrowfully. Then within the flash of the eye, he swiftly grabbed Orihime's small hands, he enclosed them in his larger ones and begged for her to console him that he's not old.

"Even if I am old, you won't mind and you will still learn to love me right? What is a few years' difference anyway?" He asked Orihime while giving Ichigo a look of defiance.

A few years? More like decades!?

Ichigo was fed up of his father overly dramatic wooing of Orihime. He reached over intending to separate Orihime from his father. He felt the gasp rather than heard it. His arm apprehended what his brain was still analyzing over the warm breath and soft..., '_Holy crap!_' In his haste to release Orihime from his father's foul grasp, he has accidentally brushed against her '_he would be dead if he didn't notice_' bosom.

Should he retract his arm and risk brushing against the heavenly body again or should he continue with what he has set out to do?

He chose the latter. He will apologize to her in due time and hopes she will understand the meaning behind the apology. He smacked roughly at his father's hands, pulled them away from Orihime, took hers in his and gave them a light heartening squeeze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely against her ear as he gave her hands one more tight squeeze before releasing them.

Orihime nodded slowly to show her comprehension of what he was sincerely offering.

She decided she should at least have the courage to face him and reassure him, she raised her head to look him in the eyes,

She has not counted on him being so near to her.

She turned.

And her lips met his.

(彼女)

(Thanx for reading.)


	4. Chapter 4

_(Thanks for everything. No time to waste. Hopefully I can do updates for all my stories within this week.)_

_(Enjoy.)_

(彼女)

First there was silence.

At least that was what it sounded like to him though he would not have noticed even if a bomb has exploded next to his old man.

Ichigo gazed upon the startled pair of soft brown eyes slowly hiding their luminescence from him and his own eyelids grew heavier till he too shut out the light.

All he was conscious of and all he wanted his senses to be bombarded by was the pair of lips under him.

Soft moist sweet lips that miraculously were not moving away from him.

Could he take that as a sign of sorts?

Dare he take a bold step forward as to actually taste the succulent temptation being offered to him?

They could have hit their noses, her lips could have landed on his nose but fate has deemed it fitting for their lips to be the ones to be joined together.

Should he fight fate?

Does he even want to?

He hesitantly opened up his mouth and urged his tongue to move forth and taste what was being offered to him.

Slowly, very slowly, he could almost anticipate the pleasure it was going to bestow upon him when...

He was jerked roughly from his ambrosial treasure mere seconds before it reach its destination,

"What the bloody hell!?" Ichigo shouted out in anger and frustration. So close, so damn close and yet so far.

"ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU!?" Isshin bellowed at him. "You've never shown much interest in the opposite sex but the instance your libido wakes up, it's to violate the virginal Hime-chan. How could I have raised such a sexual deviant of a son?" Isshin was inconsolable in his grief, bellowing out his tears in agony.

Libido, violate, virginal, sexual deviant!?

Even before he could digest the accusations thrown at him, his sisters were adding more scandalous charges to his character.

"Ichi-nii, how could you steal your father's girlfriend? Are you that desperate to prove your male vitality against your own father? I'm so disappointed in you." Karin heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Onii-chan,"

"Not you too Yuzu." His baby sister was looking at him incredulously. He was afraid of what she was going to reprimand him with.

"Onii-chan, do you like Orihime-san, oh, may I call you Orihime-nee, now that you and my brother has kissed."

Ichigo's head was twirling liked a propeller and Yuzu has to request Orihime of _that._

"Yuzu's right, Ichi-nii. Now you have tainted Orihime and taken her chastity, you have to do the honorable thing and the next logical step will be wedding bells. That's if, if Orihime-nee is willing to have you." Karin could not stop herself from smirking at her brother's discomfort.

"Orihime-nee, do you want to accept onii-chan's hand in marriage?" Yuzu asked her blushing future sister-in-law.

Orihime could feel her cheeks heating up with every words and now with this question directed at her, her cheeks must be erupting into a volcano-like molten lava red. She wished she knew how to answer and most importantly what was on Kurosaki-kun's mind.

"NO!" A rejected Isshin hollered loudly. "The two of you can't address Hime-chan as your sister because she is not going to be your sister," '_sister-in-law, maybe_' he prayed hopefully, "Orihime-chan is mine, mine you hear! I am not giving up my princess without a fight!" He threw his son/rival the challenge.

This is getting ridiculous.

"It was just a kiss, a kiss on the lips, a peck, right Inoue..., Inoue?"

If it was just a little kiss, how come she was looking at Ichigo like he has just inform her that her dog has been ran over and...he was the culprit who did the disastrously deed.

"Inoue?"

A little kiss? A light peck on the lips? Was that all to it...for him?

Isshin saw the dejected look on the emotionally drained auburn-haired beauty's face. Stupid dense Ichigo. Doesn't he know how much the wrong words can hurt.

"How can you say that, you callous insensitive son of mine. You might have stolen Hime-chan's first sweet kiss." Isshin berated his clueless son.

Everybody's attention was on the tremendously blushing girl.

"This can't be your first kiss, is it Orihime-nee?" Yuzu ventured to ask what was on everyone's mind.

The lack of response from the supposedly never-been-kissed girl was worrying.

"Orihime-chan," Isshin started concernedly.

"Kurosaki-sensei, as Kurosaki-kun mentioned, it was only an accidental small brushing of the lips so could we not talk about it anymore." Orihime did not want anyone to know the answer.

"Of course Hime-chan, if that's what you want...wait a minute, did you just address my love rival as 'kun'? Isshin wanted his dense 'love rival' to realize that at the expense of Orihime's embarrassment.

Orihime was mortified. It was a slip of the tongue. She has done it unintentionally. And even after Ichigo has belittled their first kiss.

"You call me 'sensei' and yet you addressed my unworthy competitor as 'kun'. Is it because you like him better than me?" Isshin behaved like he has already lost the battle even before the war has started.

"I-I..."

"Shut up old man! She can call us whatever she like. Just give it a rest." Ichigo hoped he can get back into Orihime's good books.

'_Kurosaki-kun_.' He liked the sound of it.

"So Orihime-nee, how did you and my dad meet?" Karin wanted to keep the dinner conversation going.

"Let me answer, my dear. It was an elderly patient of mine who has forgotten about her calcium and glucosamine tablets when she came to the clinic this morning. Orihime-chan, who's her employee; who's not only beautiful but caring as well made the trip for her employer to collect the medicine." Here Isshin paused to steal a glance at Ichigo who has his gaze fixed firmly on Orihime.

"The minute I laid my eyes on her, I knew in my my heart she was destined to be a part of this family." Isshin finished with with a swab of an non-existent tear.

Yuzu handed him a napkin to show her support for his words.

"Sorry, I let my emotions got the better of me. But when you found the one '_for you, my idiot son_', it is like manna from heaven." Isshin made a show of dabbing his dry eyes with the napkin.

"It was love at first sight!" He sang out.

"That is so romantic." Yuzu sighed dreamily.

"It is, isn't it Ichigo"

"NO! It's LUST! You dirty old man."

Karin ignored her fuming brother and so did the rest of the family.

"Was it the same for you, Orihime-nee?"

"Same?"

"Love at first sight?"

"Oh."

"Is that a yes?"

Orihime gazed from the corner of her eyes to the one who has captured her heart and nodded.

"See what did I tell you all. It's Amour." Isshin's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"So if you feel the same way for my dad as he does for you, does it mean that Ichi-nii is already out of the contention for your affection?"

"No!" Her hands went quickly to cover her mouth. But it was too late. That came out a little stronger than it should. She panicked. Orihime did not want Ichigo to not like her even if there was no chance of a romance between the two of them.

All eyes were on her and the ones she was most concerned about has bemusement and a hint of smugness in them.

Although Karin has already heard about the encounter with destiny, she wanted to hear it from Orihime herself.

"What do you mean Orihime-nee? Was it love at first sight or not?" Karin was enjoying herself way too much.

And her stupid old man, he too was having a blast.

"Don't, don't say it please Hime-chan. My poor weak heart won't be able to withstand the truth. Please take pity on a frail old man."

"Ha! You admit you're old, eh?" Ichigo scoffed triumphantly. Acting nonchalantly, he turned to urge Inoue to answer his sister and to just ignore his father. He really, _really_ wanted to know.

Orihime did as she was told but she decided to ignore both the males at the table.

"Yes Karin-chan, it was love at first sight but it was not with your father," A self-pitying sob was heard.

She went on to tell them it happened this very morning, she fell right into his arms and it was love at first sight the moment her eyes met his and she knew then he was the one she has waited all her life for.

"Do you fall into a lot of men's arms?" Yuzu was concerned.

"I am a little clumsy and I do tend to trip now and then but never into another's arms till this morning." She smiled as she remembered how right it felt to be in his arms.

Ichigo noticed the smile and he tried unsuccessful to keep on from appearing on his face. He was relieved he could hide it beneath his usual scowl.

"Does he share the same feelings as you?"

"No. I do not know. I ran off before we can speak."

"What did he look like?" And the questions just kept on coming.

Orihime's mouth moved before her mind could offer her a more appropriate description for a man.

"He was beautiful."

Karin expected the words but it was still so funny to hear it again. Especially when she knew it was her brother that was being praised. Was that a different shade of color on her brother's cheeks?

"Orihime-nee, I don't know how to break it to you but men who are beautiful are usually not interested in women." Her brother's face seemed to be changing into a lot of colors today.

"Is it because they are so beautiful that they do not want the competition from women?" The innocent princess asked in surprise.

"No Orihime-nee, it's because they are, well most of them anyway, are gay."

"Oh." There was so much feeling in that one word. Orihime shyly glanced at Ichigo and he lost it.

"I AM NOT GAY!" He defended his sexuality. And then he realized they were not talking about him, per se. '_Crap and double crap!'_

"Of course you're not, my beautiful son." Isshin cried in relief.

"Do you think my brother's gay, Orihime-nee?" Karin asked.

"No. At least I do not think so. I hope not. Are you gay Kurosaki-kun?" She boldly asked albeit worryingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo fixed her with the most convincing gaze he could and firmly answered her,

"No Inoue. No, I am most definitely not gay." He witnessed the relief coming back into her whole being.

"But you do think you're beautiful, do you find my brother beautiful Orihime-nee?" How he hates his smirking smart-ass sister.

Is the universe toying with her?

"Karin, you can't ask Hime-chan of that," Help was arriving in the form of the wisely doctor, "You should ask her if she find me beautiful?" Or not.

"But otou-san, we already know you are not beautiful." Yuzu said truthfully.

That set off another show of waterworks, dry not wet.

"Orihime-nee, an answer please. Do you find my brother beautiful?" Karin repeated almost forcefully.

Seeing still no response from her prospective sister-in-law, Karin decided to speed it up.

"Look, it's fairly easy. I asked. You answered. Listen. Yuzu, is Orihime-nee beautiful?"

"Yes." Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"Dad, is Orihime-nee gorgeous?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Isshin declared loudly to the world or rather to the people at the dining table which earned him a disgusted look from his furious son.

"Ichi-nii, do you find Orihime-nee hot?"

"WHAT!?"

It was getting hot. Her blushing must be contributing to global warming due to how her cheeks have not been able to return to her natural color for too long.

"What kind of question is that!?" Ichigo continued to sputter at his sister. "How come mine is phrased differently?"

"It's just a question? Well, do you?" She glared at brother defying him not to answer.

Kurosaki Ichigo does not back down from any challenge especially one from his bratty sister.

"Yes. I find her to be extremely hot. Happy?" He directed his answer to his infuriating sister.

Before Karin can retort back a snide remark, a soft grateful voice was heard.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo returned his attention to the seemingly having a permanent blush on her cheeks princess.

He made sure she will know it was not an empty compliment.

"You're welcome Inoue." Three words filled with heartfelt sincerity.

Karin felt bad for breaking up whatever the two were having.

"Orihime-nee, Take a good long look at Ichi-nii. Do. You. Find. My. Brother. Beautiful?"

Honey mixed with chocolate.

The head bowed once. And it stayed down.

"I guess that's a yes." Karin stated in order to ease Orihime of her embarrassment.

'_YES! I knew it. She fell into my arms and she finds me beautiful. I am the **ONE!** And goddamnit, **I AM BEAUTIFUL!'**_

"What's with the look Ichi-nii?" Karin has observed the pleasure a single nod brought.

"What look?" Ichigo scowled.

"The smug 'I'm the one' look."

Ichigo was stunned by what was implied. It was right on target as to how he was feeling. He made sure his normal scowling face was firmly in place before replying.

"You must have gotten it wrong. This is my normal look." He said grumpily.

"No. This is your so-called normal look."

Despite herself, Orihime too was curious as to what was Kurosaki-kun's normal look. She lifted her head and let out a sparkling giggle.

The whole family joined in her merriment minus one scowling sullen Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun, but Karin-chan was perfect in imitating your mannerisms. I hope you are not too displeased with me." Orihime timidly appealed to Ichigo.

How could he deny that face of anything? Ichigo forced the tint of pink from appearing on his face and somehow he managed to assure Orihime that there was no umbrage on his part.

"What the hell are all of you gawking at?"

"Nothing." The rest of the Kurosaki answered in unison.

"Orihime-nee, now that we've all agreed you're a beautiful, gorgeous, hot babe, you must have men taking every opportunity to chat you up. You mjst have kissed a lot of frogs while waiting for your prince. If one finger equals ten kisses how many fingers will we see? "

Ichigo was afraid to know the fingers that were going to be shown.

But her hands stayed down on her laps.

"Alright. Forget about the kisses. Hime-chan, I'm more interested to know how you handled the advances of those toads." Isshin played the jealous boyfriend.

"They do not really bother me. As long as they know I am not interested in them they would back off. But sometimes I do get the most fascinating quotes."

"**Beauty a slander but in her face,**" She started to say,

"**There is no summer but in her cheerful looks,**" Ichigo continued.

"**Edward 3."**

**"Shakespeare."**

What a scum bag using Shakespeare as a pickup line. How ludicrous. Conveniently forgetting he has used the same quote in his mind earlier.

"Kurosaki-kun, you like Shakespeare?" Orihime could not control her excitement over a shared interest with her prince.

"He should. After all he did one of his major in English literature and graduated with honors." Isshin said with pride.

Ichigo was uncomfortable of how proud his father was of him. He decided to change the subject.

"So Inoue, you like Shakespeare."

"I love him and Dickens, Hardy, Fielding,"

"Tom Jones?" Ichigo interrupted her with a grin.

"The singer?"

Ichigo turned his gaze from Orihime and glared at his father.

"The book! You ignorant Imbecile!"

"Ichigo, I'm your daddy. How could you be so mean to me?"

Blatantly ignoring their father, Yuzu pointed out that the young couple has more in common than her father and his girlfriend. Karin even suggested to Ichigo to lend Orihime his books.

"She's right," Isshin said. "After dinner, you can show Hime-chan your collection of classics and maybe offer to lend her those she hasn't read yet."

Ichigo was suspicious of how his family was behaving but the next words being spoken by her blew away his wariness.

"Kurosaki-kun, if it is not too much trouble, could I take a look please?"

Ah! Not that look.

"No trouble at all Inoue. I'll show you after dinner."

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun." A little smile and his toes were curling in his slippers.

The rest of the dinner went fairly peaceful. Till Karin cautioned Orihime against sitting on Ichigo's bed.

"He's rather particular about people sitting on his bed."

"I do not. Don't listen to her." His own sister was making out like he has a condition.

"Tell that to your friends during your school days."Karin reminded him. "Especially the female ones."

"Kurosaki-kun has girls in his bedroom?" Orihime blurted out. "Sorry I did not mean to pry."

"It's alright, Hime-chan. They were more like boys disguising as girls. If you know what I mean. That's why I was worried about my only son." He emphasized only and son.

Orihime certainly did not understand but sensing Kurosaki-kun's mood rapidly darkening again, she just concentrated on her own meal.

(彼女)

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Yuzu-chan. Are you sure you do not want me to help you with the washing up?" Orihime cheerfully offered her services.

"What are you saying Hime-chan? You're our honored guest. When you're a part of this family then you can help out with the household chores, right Ichigo."

His son threw really sharp daggers at him. Oh, if only it was not mainly a glare.

"Come on Inoue." Ichigo led the way to his room.

Orihime bowed at Isshin and followed Ichigo.

As she followed Ichigo up the stairs, she began to look carefully at Ichigo's back.

'_Kurosaki-kun sure has board shoulders and his back looks so strong,'_

She was concentrating so hard on the back that she missed what Isshin shouted to his son.

"Ichigo! Keep your bedroom door open. I want to be able to rescue Hime-chan should you decide to ravish her. I want to hear her cries of help. Do I make myself clear?" His father warned him.

That stopped him right in his tracks and Orihime into his firm back.

"Owiee. kurosaki-kun, is anything wrong?" Orihime asked Ichigo as she rubbed her nose.

"Are you alright Inoue?" Ichigo turned and looked at Orihime rubbing her very cute nose.

Cute?

"Yes I am. Why did you stop Kurosaki-kun?"

"It was what my stupid old man said."

"What did Kurosaki-sensei say?"

"Didn't you hear? Never mind, here we are." He stood at his door.

She started to trace over the numbers on his door with her fingers.

What's she thinking?

"Inoue are you afraid?" He asked her once they were in his room.

Not waiting for an answer, he slammed the bedroom shut with a hinge-shattering loudness.

(彼女)

_(Thanx for reading.)_

_(No time to proofread. Please do let me know of any mistakes. Thanks.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(Who to say I have been neglecting my other stories? But, seriously how long has it been since I have done updates for my older stories. Fear not, all will be completed. I will give my thanks for this story in my next update which will be posted within this week.) _

(彼女)

"Kurosaki-kun, I am not afraid," If she did not fear him nor his actions then how come her heart was beating so fast that it was threatening to burst through her chest. "But," She continued in a barely audible whispering voice.

"Inoue, do you trust me?"

'When did he move so close? Trust? With her life. But what was he asking her to trust him for?'

And yet she showed her belief in him by nodding nervously.

Ichigo placed both his hands on Orihime's shoulders, slowly guiding her towards his bed, when the back of her legs touched the bed, he pushed her onto the bed and leaning down, he warned her in a non-threatening husky voice,

"Just sit very still on the bed and keep quiet. Understand?"

Orihime shivered when she felt the warm breath next to her ear and gazing up at the heated brown eyes, she tried but failed not to stammer her reply.

"Y-yes."

And she closed her eyes in trepidation of what was to come.

She was alone in a man's room. What was he going to do to her? Should she let him? She knew he was the _'one' _but it was happening too fast and too soon. They have not even confess to each other yet. They have not gone on their first date although they did have their first kiss, albeit an accidentally one. What did a man and woman do when they are alone with each other?

Orihime ruminated in absolute concentration for and awhile and ...

"Oh!" She gasped out in heart racing disbelief. Eyes opening in succession to the mouth, apprehensive honey met inquisitive chocolate and Orihime gave another small squeak before closing her eyes shut again.

Ichigo was curious as to what was on Orihime's mind, he was going to ask her when she made that cute soft sound and closed her eyes. '_Cute, eh? Is there anything that's not cute about this girl/woman? And why's she so_ _trusting?_' He thought worriedly and shook his head. But first thing first as he concentrated on the task on hand.

Orihime sat on the bed and waited anxiously for what was to come and how should she response. She waited and waited.

And waited.

Excited anticipation turned to curious disappointment?

Orihime opened her eyes when she sensed no movement coming from Kurosaki-kun. What was he doing way over by his bedroom door with his ear to the door.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She asked softly, hoping he could hear her.

Upon hearing her timid voice, Ichigo turned to Orihime and placed a finger on his lips, signaling for her to remain silent. Orihime nodded to show her compliance.

Orihime wondered just what was going on when Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly opened the bedroom door.

"Kurosaki-sensei?" Inoue Orihime stared in confusion at the good doctor kneeling on the floor, before he toppled over into the bedroom.

"I knew it! Aren't you tired of your idiotic behavior!? I damn well, am! Now get the hell out of my room, before I kick you out!" Orihime flinched as Ichigo censured his father.

Kurosaki Isshin seemed not to be overly bother by his son's thundering reproach. Righting himself, he sat upright on the bedroom floor. "I was just spying, I meant, checking on you and Orihime to see if you needed anything." Smiling serenely, he turned to look at Orihime. "Hime-chan, do you need any..." Eyes widen in shock, he turned his head so fast, he could have pulled a muscle, but he did not care for the virginal princess was on his son's bed.

"W-what..., why is Hime-chan doing on your bed? What were you going to do to her, you fiend! How could I have given birth to some thing such as you? Oh, Masaki! I have failed you. I did not raise our son to be the man you have always wanted him to be!" Isshin blamed himself for his son's heinous deed and wept remorsefully. Suddenly, remembering the 'victim' Isshin moved quickly on his knees towards her. Enfolding Orihime in his arms, he proceeded to give comfort to her.

He gave his son a disappointed disapproving look before starting to console the poor girl in his arms.

"Hime-chan, don't worry, I will make my immoral son be held responsible for taking away your virtue. Did he force himself on you? Did he hurt you? And...did you enjoy it?"

That did it.

Ichigo grabbed his father by the collar and forcefully kicked him out of the room. Agonizing howls of pain was heard as he went thumping down the stairs.

"And stay out!" Ichigo shouted before slamming the door shut again.

"Kurosaki-kun, how could you do that to your own father?" Orihime reprimanded Ichigo before opening the bedroom door with the intention of finding out if she could be of any assistance with Isshin's Injuries.

"Kurosaki-sensei," Orihime cried out but she was prevented from going to him as Ichigo reached out and held Orihime's wrist, before pulling her back into the room.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime stared in mystification at Ichigo who still has his hand encircled around her wrist, he looked back at the blushing woman with jealousy and irritation blazing in his eyes. He was jealous as to how concern Orihime was over the irritating old man.

"Let him be, Inoue." He replied in almost a growl.

"But, Kurosaki-sensei?" Orihime tried making her voice traveled to where Isshin was, maybe laying in a heap.

"I am alright, Hime-chan. I am still in one piece" They heard Isshin's robust voice floating up the stairs. Orihime heaved a sigh of relief and Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Do you need any help, Kurosaki-sensei?" Orihime wondered how she was going to help Isshin with her wrist still enslaved in Ichigo's hand.

"It's alright, Hime-Chan. But help is at hand should you need it. Shout, shout for your life when my insatiable lustful son decides to ravish you again!"

"Why that son-of-a-..." Ichigo cursed.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chastised him and noticing he was about to slam the door again, she used her free hand to take his bigger one and placed both of their hands together on the door knob, they pushed the door closed with a soft click.

Turning to beam a satisfying 'well-done' grin at Ichigo, she found him looking away from her and were his ears always so red?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Hearing her soft concern voice, Ichigo turned and Orihime gave a small gasp. '_Why is Kurosaki-kun's face a very_ _beautiful shade of pink?'_ She was going to feel his forehead for any abnormal body temperature when she realized her hand was still on his and she was squeezing it!

"Sorry!" She apologized immediately and was going to remove her hand just as fast when Ichigo recaptured her small hand and gave it a squeeze, before releasing it.

She ventured to sneak a peek at his face but they were both startled by ear-piercing warning from Isshin.

"MY DEVIANT OF A SON, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! HIME-CHAN, I WILL BE THERE TO PROTECT YOUR CHASTITY IN A FLASH! SO, SCREAM, SCREAM FOR HELP AND I WILL HEARTBREAKINGLY TEAR MY ONLY SON FROM YOUR HEAVENLY BODY AND BANISH HIM TO SOME FARAWAY LANDS!"

Ichigo rubbed his face in utter frustration. He was saved from his morbid visioning of ways to torture his idiot of a father when delightful innocent giggling got through his nefarious thoughts.

He glanced in confusion at the happy woman.

"Kurosaki-sensei is very funny, isn't he?" She asked with a smile at Ichigo.

"No, Inoue. My father is anything but funny. Is your father so strict with you that you find my father's antics amusing. But if your father is so serious, then how come he didn't caution you in coming to a strange old man's house for dinner?"

"I wish." Orihime stated wishfully. She continued in a sorrowful voice. "My dad and mom passed away ten years ago."

What else could he say but, "I'm sorry." He understood the pain of losing a loved one. "If I could ask, how did they..."

Orihime shook her head. "It was an car accident. My brother and I survived the crash and we helped each other through the tragedy till he too went to join our parents. He was also involved in another car accident. Tragic, isn't it?" She gave a sad soft smile.

"I too lost my mom at a rather young age. But you always remember the love that was bestowed on you while they were alive. Don't you?" Ichigo shared a little of his grief and the fond memories with the young woman.

Orihime gazed at the man who too has suffered the lost of a loved one. She laid a comforting hand on his and led him to the bed. Sitting down, she began to tell him about the fond memories she has of her family.

"My father was a kind and soft-spoken man who saw the good in everyone. He said that 'Men were born good', so no matter how much they have changed, given the chance they will always revert to what they were before they became the monsters that they have become. Mom was the chef of the family, the mouthwatering dishes she could conjured up. She could cook the most amazing food with the simplest of ingredients. And she had the most vivid imagination. The stories she made up as her own bedtime fairy tales was simply amazing. Even now, when I found myself unable to sleep, I just imagine my mom patting me to sleep and making up her wonderful fantastic fables to lure me into dream land." At this, the tears which has been valiantly trying to remain in the eyes came cascading down.

"I am sorry." Orihime sobbed her apology before burying her face with her hands.

Ichigo felt for the weeping princess. Not pity but a completely different kind of feeling. He went with his feeling and took Orihime in his arms.

At first Orihime was resistant to the comfort being rendered for she did not want to appear weak and burden Ichigo with her own sad life history but being in his arms was breaking down all her defenses.

Orihime surrendered and cried into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around Orihime. He knew he has to something. He wished he could ease her pain. He has to do something, say anything.

"So, how old were you when your brother passed away?" '_What!_?' Ichigo's mind screeched to a self-slapping halt. Of all the things to say, he just has to ask that.

He felt Orihime stiffening and her grip on the front of his shirt was loosening, he half expected her to use her small hands to push him from her but, she chose to remain cocooned in his arms.

Absent-mindedly, she began to trace the buttons on his shirt as she opened up to Ichigo.

Ichigo was founding it difficult to follow what Orihime was saying. Her finger was only a shirt away from touching him. He wanted to rip off his shirt and let her touch him everywhere. _'Ugh!' What was he thinking? She needed_ _comfort, not sexual harassment_. Was he turning into a sexual maniac like his family was accusing him of?

Focus! He needed to focus!. He heard Orihime murmuring of something.

"Huh?" He looked down and a doe-eyed angelic face gazed tearfully up at him. Sighing, Orihime snuggled closer to the soothing warmth that was Kurosaki-kun.

Focus, right! Easier said than done.

"I was seventeen when my brother was taken away from me." Orihime's sad voice continued with her tragic tale. "He did not even get to see me graduate."

Ichigo unconsciously began to mirror Orihime's action and he rubbed small circular rings on her back. He felt her slight shiver and thinking she was feeling cold, he cuddled her even tighter within his arms.

He inhaled the enticing scent clouding his senses which he presumed was coming from the ethereal beauty in his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Hark! The celestial creature has spoken.

"Hmn?" Ichigo responded somewhat in a blissful state and then he realized Orihime was using her small hands to push at his chest. Why?

He roused himself out of his contended situation and looked down, again. The first thing that came to his mind and what he really wanted to do was to kiss those luscious plump lips within inches of his own lonely lips.

Argh! Just what was this girl/woman doing to him. An almost monk-like existence for almost as long as he has lived, but the minute she came into his life and it is one wholly inappropriate thought after another.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The tempting alluring lips were moving again and yet he heard not a word.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime tried again to get Ichigo's attention and attempted to push a little distance between Ichigo and her.

_'Like hell that will ever happen! Who's to know when I will have this heavenly being in my arms again?'_ Ichigo thought disheartening before he answered her.

"What is it, Inoue?" And he regretted looking at her without preparing himself for the unintentionally seductive sight she presented to him.

Sparkling eyes blinking from beneath the long lashes and lips being moistened by her pink tongue, all framed in a flushing pink face.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, y-you are h-holding me a little too t-tight." Orihime stuttered out her answer and she still managed to do it in a very cute way, if he might add.

"What? Oh, sorry." Ichigo relaxed his hold on her but he did not let her be separated from him completely. Seeing no objections coming forth from Orihime, he continued to wrap her in his arms.

"Better?" He felt the nod on his chest. "Where were we?"

"I don't remember." Orihime replied dreamily and resumed her fingering of Ichigo's buttons.

Ichigo wished he could stop time and just remain like this with Orihime in his arms because it felt so damn good.

Unbeknownst to the cuddling couple, a pair of playful brown eyes were gleefully spying on them.

Despite himself, Ichigo broke the moment because he wanted to know as much as he can about the girl in his arms.

"Did you go and live with your relatives after your brother's death?"

"No. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with me." Orihime sadly remembered of how she was treated.

"What!?" Ichigo held Orihime by the shoulders, unbelieving of what he heard. The forlorn face that greeted him only proved he has heard correctly. Who wouldn't want an angel to be living with them under the same roof. "Your relatives were all certified insane lunatics, I supposed." Ichigo muttered before drawing Orihime close again but this time, not overly tight.

Orihime went on to explain to Ichigo how her relatives looked down at her and they accused her of causing the deaths of her parents and brother because she was cursed. Nobody wanted her to be burdening them with her curse.

"Promise you will not laugh." Orihime said all of a sudden. Ichigo did not know if he could and so he just kept quiet.

"There was an aunt who scorned at the superstition. She wanted to take me in but," Here Orihime paused for awhile before continuing, "her foot was ran over by the hearse carrying my brother's coffin and so it was proven, cars and I, equalled curse. Since then I have not been in a car and it has been 'walk, bus or train'. That was why I bumped into you this morning, I was walking really fast to work." At this admission, Orihime sighed.

Ichigo tried, but he could not stopped the snickering laughter. He buried his face in Orihime's lush auburn hair to minimize the sound. Orihime gave him a soft swat on his chest.

"It is not funny." She pouted indignantly.

"It is a little." Ichigo responded with a boyish grin.

Orihime's lips curved up a little at the grin.

"So, since that day you have been looking after yourself with no one daring to come near you." Ichigo said half-jokingly.

"Yes and no. As expected, I have to look after myself but my employer, Rangiku-san kept an eye out for me and has been, ever since that day."

"Your employer? The elderly patient of dad's. You have been working for her for so long?"

_'Sorry, Rangiku-san. You are not old.'_ Orihime apologized to her mentor and friend mentally. "Yes." She answered.

"Did you mention what you are working as because I don't recall you saying anything."

"I am working as a..." Orihime was stunned for words. She did not know what to say. She has not discussed with Kurosaki-sensei what she should say if Kurosaki-kun asked. If she told the truth, Kurosaki-kun would deduct what they are trying to do and he might hate her for it and she definitely did not want that.

She looked at Ichigo with fear in her eyes and opened her mouth.

"I am a..."

(彼女)

_(Already working on the next update.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**云儿 : This is not the chapter six. Please update the other chapter six. Please check for any mistakes. Remember, this is not the one, but don't you dare delete this! Please post it on Wednesday, on you know who's birthday. **

**かんしゃ**

(彼女)

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted in puzzlement at Orhime's hesitation in telling him her line of work. As long as it was not anything illegal, he could not care less.

Orihime tried again, with a little more conviction in her voice. "I am a..."

"seamstress."

'_That was not my voice.'_

'_That did not sound like the girlish voice of Orihime.'_

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other in astonishment over the voice announcing the occupation.

Ichigo slowly and reluctantly released Orihime from his arms. He got up from the bed and walked towards the windows. Without a single word, he tried to pry the fingers loose from the window ledge.

Startled at Ichigo actions, Orihime rushed to the windows and saw... Kurosaki-sensei hanging on for his dear life.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" Orihime cried out in shock.

"Hello, my dear. Nice evening to hang loose and breathe in the fresh air, right?" Isshin said cheerfully to Orihime while trying to prevent Ichigo from dropping him like a hot potato.

"Kurosaki-kun! Release Kurosaki-sensei at once!" Both man turned as one and stared dumbfoundedly at her over the choice of words. Noticing both men giving her conflicting expressions on their faces, Orihime realized how twisted her command sounded.

She waved her hands wildly as she explained in a hurry. "I-I meant, help Kurosaki-sensei in." Isshin heaved a big sigh of relief.

"No." Ichigo deadpannned and continued with his task diligently.

"Kurosaki-kun! That's your father you are trying to cause injury to by making him fall." Orihime reasoned with Ichigo.

"I don't care! He shouldn't be here in the first place." In Ichigo's opinion, he was already lenient with his father due to Orihime's presence. He could have just kicked him in the face and sent him flying down. His father should be thankful to Orihime for Ichigo's small mercy.

Orihime grabbed onto one of Ichigo's arm with both her slender arms and pleaded desperately with him.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun. Just let Kurosaki-sensei in and we can talk about it sanely." Orihime tried to get Ichigo to stop trying to kill his father.

The words fell on deaf ears but not the soft body pressing onto his arm. If he was not committing patricide, he would have taken the time to savor what was offered to him.

He pressed on with his justifiable deed.

"You should listen to the latest addition to our happy little family, my son." Isshin panted out.

Ichigo ignored his father. Hands were moving faster and faster.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime grabbed even tighter to Ichigo's arm and tried her very best to remove Ichigo's hands from Isshin's fingers. "Kurosaki-kun!"

"ICHIGO-KUN!"

As soon as he heard his name being shouted by Orihime, Ichigo stopped what he was doing and turned to face the red-faced princess. Dare he say, he was feeling rather smug that she called him by his name first despite countless attempts by his foolish old man for her to call him by his given name. Strange circumstances but who's complaining.

Orihime released Ichigo's arm quickly when she realized what she has said. Desperate time called for desperate measure but was she being too impudent?

"I-I a-am..." Stammering, she did not know what to say. Luckily for her, a loud mournful whine captured both their attention.

"Hime-chan, how could you? I begged and pleaded with you to call me by my name, but instead my heartless, murderous son get to hear his fruity name being uttered first from your sweet lips. Hear that! That's my heart shattering into tiny heartbroken pieces. Life is so cruel, I do not want to live anymore." Weeping, Isshin was going to wipe the tears from his eyes and pound on his chest. He has forgotten he needed his hands to stay up.

And Kurosaki Isshin fell.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" Orihime rushed to the window. Isshin was laying on the recyclable receptacles and rubbish bins. He gave Orihime a brave small wave before he closed his eyes.

"Kurosaki-sensei!"

Before Orihime could dash to Isshin's aid, Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and told her to let him rot in peace. He also told her to decide on the books she wanted to read so that they can take their leave of his sorry excuse of a father.

"But Kurosaki-kun," Orihime started to protest but she was cut off by Ichigo. "My sisters will take care of him."

Ichigo forced his face to not betray him by turning all girly pinkish on him before he asked Orihime what was bothering him.

"Whatever happen to 'Ichigo-kun'?" He asked in all seriousness.

Orihime's heart stopped a beat before it began pounding furiously again. "I-I... i-it... K-Kuro..." Her words stuttered to the beat of her heart. Fast and wild.

Ichigo secretly smirked to the sight of a breathless Orihime.

He walked closer to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe," Ichigo did as well what he advised Orihime to do, he took in a deep breath and, "Orihime." He let out the breath along with her name.

Eyes widen in... happiness? The mouth opened, but nothing was heard and it stayed open. Cheeks were heating up and the redness reflected the shock that was felt.

"Orihime." Ichigo tasted the name in his mouth before it slipped smoothly through his lips.

Eyes and mouth became almost impossibly bigger, occupying her small blooming red face.

Rapid heartbeat and stomach twisted into knots belied the calm countenance that Ichigo was trying to sustain as he willed his hand not to tremble before he cupped Orihime's chin and gently closed her mouth.

"You do not think I am being to presumptuous by addressing you by your given name without asking you first, do you? I figured since we are of the same age and we are almost friends, it will be fine with you, right? We are friends, aren't we?" Like hell, he was going to say he get to call her name because (horror!) she's his father's girlfriend.

Seeing no response from the stunned princess, he moved his hand from her chin and slowly made its way to her flushed cheek and... lightly pinched her.

That roused her out of whatever bewildered trance she was immersed in.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun!?" Orihime stammered out her displeasure and one of her hand went to soothe her pinched cheek, only to find Ichigo's hand was still there. Her trembling hand jerked away in a hurry. In a flash, Ichigo captured her hand again.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun!?" Orihime stammered out her surprise.

Gazing at the sparkling dazed eyes, rosy red cheeks and alluring full lips. Ichigo corrected her, "It's Ichigo." And he gave in to his heart's desire.

Kurosaki Ichigo kissed his father's girlfriend.

He was right. It felt damn good but why was she not kissing him back. At least she was not pushing him away. Was she so blown away by his bold action that she found it difficult to react.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_'How many times must I spell it out for you, it's 'I-C-H-I-G-O', Ichigo.'_

"Ichigo-kun?"

_'Much better. It was not that complicated, was it? Wait? Her lips are not moving so how...'_

Ichigo opened his eyes hastily and curious honey eyes were staring worrying at him.

Holy crap! Sweet mother of ...,

He was having hallucinations of ravishing the innocent princess's lips while she was still talking to him. He really, really was turning into what his family was accusing him of. Wait, just what was his family accusing him of? A couple mutually attracted to each other could share a tender kiss with each other, right? And yes, he was more than a little attracted to the auburn-haired beauty.

She... Well, obviously she did not hate him and she might even like him. He just have to find out. So that proved he was not one of that kind of a person. Ha, to his family.

"Kuro," Orihime smiled at her own timid indecisiveness. "Ichigo-kun, are you feeling alright?" Emboldened by her non-stuttering of his name, Orihime decided to use her free hand to get Ichigo's attention for he was still gripping her other hand, again rather tightly.

"Ichigo-kun~?" She crooned as she waved her hand in front of him. There was still no response from the scowling orange-haired 'The Thinker' statue. If only he would place his hand under his chin and do the pose, then he will be perfect.

'_Ichigo-kun must be thinking of something really, really mind-blowing, I bet he won't even know if I were to-do this,'_ Orihime thought mischievously. She tried to tug her hand free from Ichigo's hand because she needed two hands to for what she was going to do. But it was to no avail for his grip was much too strong.

Making do with one hand, Orihime's hand edged closer and closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo came out of his stupor just in time to see Orihime's milky-white small hand inches away from his face.

'_NO!_' He screamed out in his mind. '_You do not know what a mere touch of yours will do to someone like me. You could awaken the libidinous beast within me and I might just throw you on the bed and have my licentious way with you. I want to have you writhing passionately under me, moaning, begging and screaming out my name when you_...' Ichigo's carnal fantasies evaporated the minute Orihime flicked on his forehead.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He frowned.

"Payback for pinching my cheek." Orihime beamed at him with a big smile full of childlike innocence. "But what I really wanted to do is, may I have my hand back?" She looked first at their still entwined hands and then graced a small shy smile to Ichigo.

"Sorry." Ichigo glanced at her in suspicion and slowly released her hand.

"May I?" Orihime asked before she placed one hand under Ichigo's chin to keep it in position before taking his right hand with her now free hand and, "Voila." Orihime stepped back to enjoy her 'masterpiece'.

"What am I doing, Orihime?" Ichigo asked warily with his hand obediently under his chin.

Orihime clapped her hands in delight. "You looked so deep in thought that you reminded me of the bronze sculpture by the... Italian?" She tilted her head slightly and looked to Ichigo for confirmation.

"He's french and his name's Auguste Rodin." Ichigo supplied the correct information.

"Ichigo-kun is so smart." Orihime gushed in admiration, causing Ichigo to undergo a change of color on his face. "It would be perfect if Ichigo-kun is sitting down, the sculpture was sitting with his arm on his thigh, right?" Again, Orihime looked to the 'smart one'.

'_What a opportunity_,' Ichigo thought as he started to tease the princess. "You want it to be 'picture-perfect', am I correct?" Orihime nodded in cheerful agreement. "You do know he's in the nude, do you want me to take off all my clothes and... wait a minute? Was that your goal all along, to get me naked." Ichigo grinned cheekily at Orihime and waited for the cute flustering denials to begin.

Orihime's face blossomed into a bright rose red, she started to wave her hands frantically to deny that was what she has intended, '_Although I bet Ichigo-kun would look beautiful with or without his clothes. Because Ichigo-kun is_ just _so beautiful_ ~' Her one-track imaginative mind envisioned a naked Ichigo as 'The Thinker'.

'_NO_!' Orihime broke herself out of her artistic inspired fantasy when her mind's eyes wandered lower and lower. Remembering what she was in his room for, she turned to Ichigo, flustered and felt embarrassed for having that kind of unwholesome thought. She stuttered and muttered her way in explaining she will be checking for the books she wanted to borrow. She almost ran to where the books were when she witnessed Ichigo's eyebrows raising at the word 'checking'.

Ichigo smirked as he watched Orihime choosing the books. The innocent princess's mind must not be having such virtuous thoughts from her flustered reaction. Not that he was any better but that only proved he was correct in assuming his father's supposedly girlfriend liked the son a little more than the old man. The smirk remained on his face as he walked towards the 'girlfriend'.

The books were in front of her but Orihime could barely read out the titles. Her body was not listening to her. Her heart was threatening to burst through her ribs, so fast and hard was it beating, her stomach was betraying her as well, tying and re-tying the knots, her lips and throat felt totally drained of moisture and her hands, when she glanced at them, they looked so white and were they trembling?

Orifice took a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath and she was just about to put her hand on one of the book when two strong hands landed on both sides of her head. Orhime squeaked out her breath.

"Need any help with the books, Orihime?" Ichigo asked in a low hoarse voice next to her ear.

Orihime shivered as the words warmly caressed her ear, "N-no." She nervously stammered out. He was so close. Orihime hastily picked out three books without even looking at the titles. She turned around and found she was just inches from Ichigo's chest.

"A-are... M-may I borrow these?" She showed the books to him not even daring to look him in the face.

'_Strange choices and morbid as well_.' Ichigo thought, once he ran his eyes over the books. "Of course." He answered and before he could tease Orihime over her choice of the books, she ducked under his arm and scampered to the door.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. I will be going to see how Kurosaki-sensei is." With that Orihime opened the bedroom door and bolted right out of the room.

Kurosaki Ichigo stood with a big grin on his face once Orihime was out of the room. What an enigma of a girl? So trusting, so shy, so utterly desirable.

"Ichigo-kun." And now this utterly desirable enigma was back in his room and closing the door.

Holding the books closed to her chest like a protective armor, protection from what? Him? She was looking all serious as she moved closer to him.

"Ichigo-kun, we should not," Orihime appeared troubled by what they should not be doing.

'You are damn right, we shouldn't. I don't have any protection with me. I didn't have the desire to do it and so I didn't find the need to carry one with me. And I most definitely am not going to ask from my stupid old man.' Ichigo's mind wandered off in a hormonal teenage boy's lustful direction.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime stared at the non-responsive Ichigo in puzzlement.

'_And why shouldn't we do it? It's so obvious we like each other. So what if I don't have a condom with me, I could pull it out before I... Even if I have gotten her... I will take full responsibility and we can still continue to make glorious love till the baby is born. It's up to her if she wants to get married before or after the baby is...' _Ichigo broke out of his reverie. From sex to marriage and having children. With her.

And she has only just bumped into him this morning.

But, is it too farfetched for him to consider he has a future with her?

Ichigo stared at Orihime who was looking all worryingly at him. He bent to her level and leaned his head closer to her, Orihime in turn tilted her head curiously and moved closer and closer and... put her small hand on his forehead.

"Ichigo-kun, are you alright? You looked a little flushed." She touched her own forehead as well.

"Yeah. I am fine." Damnit to hell. So close. "What is it we shouldn't do, Orihime?"

"That is what we should not do. Calling each other by our given names in the presence of Kurosaki-sensei."

"And why shouldn't we?" Jealousy clouded his senses and he asked in a cold icy tone. Was he wrong in reading the signs? Is she afraid of her chances with his father dimming by being friendly with him? Was he wrong about her? Did she like his father more than him?

Kurosaki Ichigo scowled at Inoue Orihime.

Orihime stepped back from Ichigo.

Orihime clutched the books even closer to her chest. "Kurosaki-sensei seems to be a rather excitable person and I do not want to aggravate him any further if I can help it." She nervously explained and looked at Ichigo hoping he will understand she meant not to insult his father.

So she did not like his father more than him.

The scowl turned direction. "Wait, what you're saying is we can only call each other by our names when we are alone and only when there's just the two of us," Orihime nodded quickly and then shook her head just as fast when she realized what his words implied.

"N-no...y-yes...n-no, I-I meant y-yes, Kurosaki-sensei is rather," Orihime pondered carefully so as not to offend the son. 'She looked so adorable with her face all scrunched up in deep concentration.' Ichigo glazed fondly at the deep in thought princess.

He decide to help out the auburn-haired 'Thinker'. Now if only he could stop picturing her 'au naturel'.

Clearing his throat loudly, he looked Orihime in the face, "Relax, Orihime. I know what you are trying to say, my old man is kind of highly-strung and it doesn't take much for him to act enthusiastic about every little thing. We will try not to encourage him in his overzealous behavior, okay?"

Orihime nodded eagerly again. "Yes, Ichigo-kun."

They were alone now.

Time to tease the princess again.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Ichigo asked in a contemplative voice. Orihime gave a cautious earnest nod.

"And you have borrowed some books from me," Another nod. "Friends returning books could end up being alone with each other or... could that be your motive all along?" Ichigo grinned wickedly as he watched the words beginning to sink in,

First, the widening of the already big bright eyes, next the blossoming of the face, followed by the hyper-waving of the hands and then the stuttering denials.

"N-no, I-I do not have any u-ulterior m-motive in w-whatever you are thinking about." Orihime stammered.

Ichigo grabbed the moving hands. "I know. I was just joking with you." He smirked as he held her hands.

Orihime puffed up, snatched back her hands and pouted angrily. Or tried to be. Ichigo could not stop the 'cute' word from appearing in his mind at Orihime's gesture.

"I am not talking to you." Orihime said childishly as she huffily went out.

Ichigo shook his head as he glanced at the back of Orihime,

_'Just what is this enigmatic beauty doing to me?'_

(彼女)

Inoue Orihime looked guiltily at the injured doctor.


End file.
